No es tan idiota como parece
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No fue una gran sorpresa cuando el gremio se enteró de la relación más esperada por el mundo mágico, Natsu y Lucy. Lo que si fue sorpresa, fue que Natsu podía no aparentar a ser tan idiota como creían, más si Lucy se negaba a darle un beso y si Lisanna aparecía en escena. ¿Que hará Natsu para conseguir lo que quería?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Admito que ayer mientras evitaba dormirme escribiendo otra cosa en mi cuaderno, nada referente a fanfics si no con algo que ando trabajando, decidí pasearme a Facebook donde vi una pequeña historieta donde me llamó la atención y pronto las ideas llegaron a mi mente._**

 ** _Y este fue el resultado de todo lo que llegó a mi mente. Así que puedo dar agradecimientos, tanto al creador de FT como al creador/creadora de la historieta que ayer leí._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

No era una gran sorpresa cuando el gremio se enteró de la relación más esperada del mundo mágico, la pareja más esperada entre Natsu y Lucy. A decir verdad, todos ya se esperaban esa noticia que lo único que pudieron hacer fue festejarles por su muy obvia atracción y por el inicio de una bonita y rara relación.

Siendo que el chico era muy denso, ahora se mostraba más atento y de cierto modo tierno, mientras que ella era muy ordenada, ahora se podía apreciar a una Lucy avergonzada y un tanto cedita en cuestión de estar a solas con Natsu.

Claro, meses habían pasado y su relación iba viento en pompa, bastante bien para ser ellos dos, tal pareciera que todo ese tiempo desde que se conocieron hasta esos días, los habían preparado para las locuras que se le ocurría a Natsu y las amenazas de Lucy, todo bien hasta que Lucy se negó a darle un beso. ¿Porque se negaba a darle un beso en los labios?

 **-¡Porque todos nos están mirando!** -Grito avergonzada.

 **-Vamos Lucy, sólo uno pequeño** -Trataba de convencerla mientras trataba de atraparla y conseguir lo que quería.

 **-¡Que no!**

Natsu miro a su alrededor, era muy bien sabido que Fairy Tail, a parte de ser un gremio destructivo y poco interesado en las reglas que le imponía el Consejo de Magia, también era un gremio que le valía un reverendo cacahuate el poco el sentido de "Espacio personal" o también conocido como "Privacidad". Cuando alguien decía que era privada una plática, había muchas personas que siempre estaban observando. Incluso cuando las chicas se la pasaban en los baños subterráneos del gremio, había mucho hombre que quería observarlas.

Este era su caso, porque incluso Mirajane miraba de reojo con una sonrisa, Erza tenía su lágrima portátil lista para tomar fotografías, Wendy sonrojada y Gray burlándose, aunque no podía decir nada por Juvia, quien colgaba a su lado y miraba con corazones la escena que este día, Natsu y Lucy, protagonizaban.

A Natsu realmente no le importaba, le daba igual que todos miraban aquel detalle, sólo le importaba que Lucy supiera cuánto era querida, incluso no podía negarlo, quería demostrar que Lucy Heartfilia sólo le pertenece a él, a Natsu Dragneel. En ese caso y tratándose de ella, podía llegar a ser muy posesivo.

 **-¿Que tiene de malo?** -Natsu indio sus mejillas como niño pequeño. **\- No sería la primera vez que me das un beso frente a gente**

 **-Es vergonzoso** -Chillo Lucy. **\- ¡Todos nos miran!**

 **-¿Te doy vergüenza? ¿Por eso no me quieres besar en público?**

Lucy tuvo que mirar a Natsu, sin duda eso había sonado como si estuviera triste o mucho peor, como si hubiera sido apaleado por Erza, Laxus y Gildarts al mismo tiempo. Veía su semblante triste y decaído, como un cachorrito recién abandonado. Se sintió mal por negarle algo tan simple y especial a su querido novio. ¿Porque había sido tan mala?

Más, no pudo hacer otra cosa. Escucho a Lisanna a lo lejos, vio como Natsu alzaba su rostro, lloriqueando, fue corriendo con su amiga de la infancia y empezó a contar todo entre sus brazos. Quien, como niño le revelaba que su hermano mayor se portó mal en su ausencia, no tardo mucho y empezó a quejarse de lo mala que había sido Lucy.

 **-¡Lucy es mala!** -Se volvió a quejar.

 **-¿Que sucedió?** -Lisanna preguntó un poco confundida.

Lo que nadie esperaba, es que Natsu abrazara más de cerca a Lisanna, hasta casi juntar sus rostros. Lucy triste lo miraba. ¿Porque hacía eso? No tardo, sus lágrimas bajaron de su rostro, pronto empezó a hipar y gritos de niña pequeña salieron de ella. Natsu tuvo que separarse rápido de Lisanna para ver a Lucy.

Lo que menos quería era que la chica se soltara a llorar y ahora, ahora sólo se sentia como un patán por hacerle eso. Realmente lo único que quería lograr con eso era que Lucy se pusiera un poco celosa y le diera un pequeño beso, tan siquiera.

 **-¡Estúpido Natsu!**

El gremio se quedó en silencio cuando escucharon la fuerte bofetada que Lucy le había dado a Natsu. Gray escupió su bebida e incluso Erza dejo caer el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo su pastel de fresa. El chico sobo su mejilla adolorida, iba a quejarse cuando sintió como Lucy agarraba su bufanda y con una fuerza que realmente desconocía, fue atraído a la misma y sus labios chocaron con rudeza.

Natsu no se quejó, vio a Lucy con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas. Un impulso y pronto sus manos de cerraron en su pequeña cintura, sus ojos de cerraron y con su lengua pidió permiso a que Lucy abriera su boca y empezará aquel jugueteo previo que les gustaba.

 **-¡Oh por Dios!** -Mirajane grito emocionada.

 **-Un beso...** -Erza y Juvia habían repetido las mismas palabras mientras abrían más sus ojos y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

Ambos se separaron agitados, un pequeño hilo de saliva los unía. Lucy aún tenía las mejillas rojas, tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos pero ante el suave tacto de Natsu a su mejilla, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Vio al chico con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas rojas. Iba a hablar cuando sintió como era envuelta entre los brazos del chico.

 **-¿No fue tan difícil verdad?** -Bromeó el chico. **\- Gracias por ser parte de mi Lucy**

 **-No tenías porque hacer eso Natsu** -Se quejó la chica.

 **-Es sólo porque no me importa que todos nos vean** -Habló cerca de su oído. **\- Están celosos de que nos queremos**

Lucy soltó una risita. No fue hasta que Lisanna le dio un golpe en la cabeza, fue cuando reaccionaron.

 **-No tienes porque hacer esto para poner celosa a Lucy** -Respondió la misma. **\- Lamento que Natsu me utilizará para ponerte celosa**

 **-Es su lado lindo** -Soltó una risita Lucy.

 **-De eso no puedo negartelo** -La risa fue contagiada a Lisanna.

Ambas chicas rieron. Lisanna se fue dejando a la pareja aún abrazada, soltó un suspiro, sentía sus mejillas calientes. Eso había sido bochornoso.

 **-Al menos Natsu se merecía ese golpe ¿O no Lisanna?** -Pregunto con una sonrisa Mirajane.

 **-No es tan idiota como todos imaginamos** -Suspiro. **\- Le esperarán muchas cosas a Lucy**

 **-Bueno, ellos ya sabrán como arreglárselas** -Se burló Gray.

 **-Si es que Lucy no le regresa a Natsu su mala broma** -Concluyó Erza.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Lisanna. Desde ese día descubrieron que Natsu no era tan idiota como solía aparentar, incluso si era con Lucy, también podía llegar a ser un tanto astuto en cuestión de obtener lo que quería. Bueno, ya descubririan con el tiempo como podría llegar a ser Natsu y Lucy.

Incluso si eso significaba que Natsu volviera perseguir a Lucy con la excusa de un segundo beso, y que por consecuente, el gremio entero estuviera disfrutando de aquella discusión-persecución.

Así era Fairy Tail y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _No me gusta Lisanna pero tampoco pienso hacerla como la villana de la historia. Tampoco soy capaz de llegar a tales extremos por un personaje que no me gusta. Simplemente, fue de ayuda en esta pequeña historieta._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 16 de Junio de 2018_**


End file.
